


Negaigoto

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1950s AU? More like 2050s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Destler is the wallflower of Maple Ridge High School’s class of 2050, overshadowed by her younger sister Carmina Destler, part of the popular girls club The Pink Ladies. She only has one friend in Maple Ridge High School in Taylor Oriol. Bullied into silence, Cassandra wishes someone would sweep her off her feet. Enter the local Greaser Gang, the Dreadblades.





	1. A Day at Maple Ridge

Cassandra Destler wondered why a book of English literature focused on the tragedy of an Irish heroine. She reached down to play with a button on her light-gray tartan dress. Splashed on the page was a 135-year old artistic rendering of said heroine: Deirdre of the Sorrows.

 

She ignored the silent texts from her sister next to her, taunting her about her own middle name being Deirdre. Glancing to Taylor Oriol, her best friend since childhood, she noticed she was looking just as bored as she was in her blue dress.

 

“And so, Deirdre threw herself off the chariot onto the rocks below, choosing death over spending a year with the man who murdered her husband.” Drawled on their English teacher before clapping his hands together. “Aaand break! Talk amongst yourselves about the themes present in _Deirdre of the Sorrows_ for the rest of class period.” The cacophony of desks scraping against the tile floor and rising chatter made Cassandra wince.

 

“I thought he’d never shut up.” Taylor groaned. “It must be uncomfortable hearing the tale behind your middle name.” She said, turning to Cassandra.

 

“Made even worse when your sister blows up your messages with... _funny_ quips.” Cassandra let out a stressed breath. “I’m glad that this is the last class of the day.”

 

“Doesn’t mean Mr. Barnes will let us leave early unless it’s a holiday. Or his birthday.” Taylor said. “Or if he had a really good gym period.” Cassandra laughed softly at that.

 

“Yeah, like that doesn’t happen…” She said, gaze drifting to the outside world to the town of Maple Ridge. Named after the abundance of maple trees that surrounded and permeated through the town (making look like the very image of autumn), Cassandra had known nothing but torment while living in this town. It all stemmed from her sister: Carmina Abigail Destler. The very same person who was sitting behind her, giggling with her little clique, the Pink Ladies.

 

The Pink Ladies were the popular girls club, in a nutshell. Headed by her sister, the little clique consisted of Elise von Stroheim, Seaghach Ciarach, and Sylvia Cazenave. All of them followed Carmina wherever she went and the wrong statement to them was the death of any social standing you had. Sylvia was the master manipulator, Seaghach was a rather unladylike brawler if you got on her bad side, and Elise was the person who knew everything and everyone. No secret was hidden from her. Who was seeing who, who was in the middle of a nasty breakup, who was cheating on who, Elise knew it all.

 

Sometimes, Cassandra wished they never existed, to be free of the torment their sharp words and silver tongues brought. It would certainly make her life easier. She could at least take solace in the thought that this was the last year that she would deal with them before Carmina would go off to theater college with them down in Los Angeles. Any distance from her sister would be a welcome change.

 

The ring of the final bell caused another round of cacophony as everyone packed up their bags and left the room. Cassandra let out a sigh and hoisted up her bag, followed by Taylor. The Pink Ladies quickly filed out, giggling and talking amongst themselves.

 

“We’re walking. Again.” Cassandra said with a sigh. “They’re probably going to the diner and we’ll just..trod on home.”

 

“Can’t the car self-drive?” Taylor asked.

 

“Yes, but Carmina takes the car and the other one’s with my mom in Anaheim.” Cassandra said, restraining herself from sighing again. “Let’s go. I brought fruit snacks at least.” Cassandra smiled when she noticed Taylor perk up at the mention of fruit snacks.  

 

* * *

 

 

The sky above Maple Ridge was dappled with dark clouds, the town having just come out from a fresh autumn shower. The air was damp and chilly, even with the jackets they had. The town had a picturesque feel, with the bright orange maple leaves splayed on the dark grey wet sidewalk. Cassandra took a deep breath…

 

“Cass, look out!” Taylor cried.

 

Cassandra turned and let out a shriek as Carmina sped by, purposely running over a puddle and splashing water all over her.

 

“Oops, soooorryy!” Carmina called, slowing down enough to taunt them. “I guess they should call you Cassandra of the Sorrows! Make sure you take Miss Fatty Pig down with yoooouu!” She laughed. Taylor looked at them angrily.

 

“Fucking hell…” She murmured, wrapping an arm around Cassandra. She looked ready to brawl when the roar of a motorcycle caught their attention.

 

“Ey! Pink bitches! Pick someone your own size!” Came a call. Rolling up next to them was someone Taylor and Cassandra recognized: the leader of the Dreadblades Diana Artemis Faye. Garbed in leather, a blue ribbon to tie up a puff of a tail, and sitting in a floating motorcycle with a side carriage, her grey-blue eyes were focused on the Pink Ladies.

 

“Eeew, a greaser!” Elise frowned. “Let’s get out of here before she infects us all with her...greasiness!” She made a face at the thought.

 

“You’d be terrible greasers anyway, you prissy pricks! Now skedaddle!” Diana retorted, a wide grin on her face. Carmina rode off quickly, earning a laugh from the greaser before looking to the two. “Shit, you got splashed on, didn’t you?” She asked Cassandra.

 

“Uh, yeah...thanks for chasing them off Diana.” Cassandra said shyly. “I’ll be o-”

 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere all splashed up like that.” Diana said curtly. “You need to dry off before you get a cold from wet clothes.” She said. “Get in, the side-carriage can hold both of you.”

 

“Hold up, where are you gonna take us?” Taylor asked.

 

“Just to a little hide-away so that the Pink Bitches can’t find you.” Diana said with a wink. “Now come on. You’ll be safe, I’m a good driver.”

 

“Says the person on the motorcycle who’s known for racing.” Taylor retorted. Diana shrugged.

 

“Oookay, maybe I’ve done a few races through the city...but I’ve never crashed! Not to mention, there ain’t no race going on right now.” Diana said with a wink.

 

“Let’s just go.” Cassandra said, promptly getting into the side-carriage. “I’m freezing.” Taylor gave Cassandra a look of _I can’t believe you’re doing this but I’m going down with you_ before getting into the side carriage with her, a tight squeeze. Diana grinned.

 

“And away we go!” With a kick, they were off. The town sped by them, turning into blurs of maple trees as they left town towards the hills. Twisting and turning through the forest, the scent of rain and wet forest blowing in the wind, Cassandra found herself enjoying the ride when she wasn’t getting rainwater whipped in her face. The gray clouds rolled by, the hint of thunder rumbling in the far distance. Cassandra felt the road turned from asphalt into dirt. After roughly an hour, Diana rolled up to a patched-up abode nestled in the mountain rock. Cassandra noticed the three motorcycles lined up in an overhang, safe and dry.

 

“It looks abandoned.” Taylor commentated as she got out. “I would’ve thought so if it weren’t for the three motorcycles there. There’s no way they’re yours.”

 

“Because this is the hideout of the Dreadblades.” Diana said with a grin. “Safe as can be. The Pink Bitches won’t even think about going up the mountains.”

 

“Taking that with a grain of salt…” Taylor murmured, helping Cassandra out. Diana strode up to the front door and knocked.

 

“Jesse! Open up, we got company!” The door opened, revealing a tan young man with a wide grin and a cowboy hat.

 

“Fury! Hanzo and Genji just arrived. What took you so long?”

 

“Picked up company, you dolt.” She said with a grin, playfully punching his shoulder. “Poor Cass here got splashed on by the fakes in pink. Get the paper towels so she can dry off.”

 

“Yes ma'am!” Jesse ran inside. Diana motioned the two inside. Cassandra quickly followed in, not wanting to stay out any more than she had to. Inside looked beaten up, but functional. Sprayed along the walls was years of graffiti, the most notable being what was on the wall: Dreadblades. Warmth billowed around the house from space heaters.

 

“How did you get electricity here?” Taylor asked, noticing the heaters.

 

“Lots of trial and error.” Diana replied plainly. “And electric shocks. Not fun.”

 

“Of course not.” Came a new voice, stoic and stern. Cassandra looked up and slightly gasped at the person who came out from within the abandoned home. Stepping into the room was a young man, a streak of white in his ink-black hair (possibly dyed? Cassandra wasn’t sure) and eyes of storm gray. His tank-top revealed an intricate Japanese-style dragon tattoo on his right arm, from the shoulder to the wrist. His gaze moved from Diana to Taylor and her, Cassandra feeling her cheeks flush from his gaze. “And these are?”

 

“My company. Cass and Tay.” Diana stood. “Speaking of Cass, you sit on the couch. Don’t worry about springs poking your rear.”

 

“Ahem, Cassandra and Taylor.” Taylor corrected. “And you’re Hanzo Shimada. I recognize you from Archery Club, at Club Rush. Which means your brot-”

 

“Is here!” Came another voice, full of youthful energy. “I’m Genji.” He said, holding a bag of chips in his hand and followed by Jesse with said paper towels. “Jesse said Diana brought company.”

 

“Indeed I did.” Diana said, taking the paper towels from Jesse and tossing them to Cassandra. Cassandra squeaked, barely catching them. Taylor raised an eyebrow before her eyes moved to Hanzo. She went over to sit next to Cassandra as the four devolved into conversation of their own.

 

“Let me guess, you were staring at Hanzo.” Taylor whispered as Cassandra began to dry herself.

 

“Am I really that obvious?” Cassandra asked shyly.

 

“Considering how long we’ve known each other, I can tell when you’ve got your eye on someone. Remember Gladiolus from last year?”

 

“Yeah, he hooked up with...uh...Ariana, if I remember right?”

 

“Aranea, but yes. You crushed on him until he left town and pined after him all summer long.”

 

“Jeez, don’t remind me.” Cassandra muttered. “I was a mess.”

 

“Well at least this time you have a chance.” Taylor commented. Cassandra widened her eyes.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You and Hanzo are in the same graduating class.”

 

“That doesn't me-”

 

“And you have math together.”

 

“Oh don’t get me started on that hellscape.” Cassandra shook her head. “You think I should have him as a tutor?” Taylor made a face.

 

“No, I think you should date him.” Cassandra blushed an intense red, earning a wide grin from Taylor.

 

“He’s out of my league. Everyone is.” Cassandra quickly said, shaking her head.

 

“You said that about Gladiolus and you lost him.”

 

“It wouldn’t have wor-”

 

“You say that all the time about everyone who have a crush on.”

 

“But...Carmina…” Cassandra looked back at the splash that was starting to fade. “She’ll steal him away if I do go for him…”

 

“Carmina wouldn’t touch a Greaser to save her life. Unless his name is Jesse McCree and he works at Reyes’ Mechanics.” Taylor pointed out. “Look, I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll go ask Genji out if you ask Hanzo out for Homecoming.” Cassandra thought about it, looking up at the four who were busy talking about how to roast the Pink Ladies and practicing it on each other.

 

“...deal.”


	2. Two to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuryEclipse helped write some of the dialogue. Enjoy!

Actually asking someone to a date was harder than talking about it. Even more so when the object of your desires is a certain rough and tumble Greaser named Hanzo Shimada. 

 

Cassandra looked down at her phone, the last text being a selfie of Taylor and Genji with the message ‘He said yes!’ following it. While she was glad that Taylor got a date at all (considering the previous twenty messages were all butterflies about doing it), it was now her turn to fulfil her deal. She had done the first part of asking out the greaser of ‘where am I most likely to find him’ two weeks ago. Through Diana, she found out that he was usually at the local archery range.

 

So here she was, at said archery range, watching Hanzo from afar. She had done archery once at summer camp, she remembered, but didn’t do very well due to her lack of inclination for sports. Watching him go through the motions of archery, she was at least glad he wasn’t there to watch her struggle back then. Although that did bring up the thought of them side-by-side, his hands gliding against her to move her into position, a soft voice murmuring encouragement for her prog-

 

Cassandra shook her head. None of those nice thoughts would mean much of anything if he said no. As she noticed Hanzo finishing up, she took a deep breath. If Taylor could do it, so could she! (That and she made a deal with her. She didn’t want to upset Taylor over not fulfilling her end). 

 

_ ‘Just ask him if he wants to go with you to the homecoming game! That’s it! Just don’t freeze!’ _

 

She noticed Hanzo notice her and froze. Her brain was screaming that this was a very bad no good utterly terrible idea. He approached her. Cassandra clenched her dress as he made his way to her.

 

“Cassandra, is it?” He asked. She nodded. “What do you need me for?”

 

“I was, um wondering if you, er were, uh available to comewithme” She stopped and took a deep breath. “I-I’m sor-”

 

“You’re shaking. Are you ill?” 

 

“No no I’m fine mostly fine.” She forced out a nervous laugh before taking another deep breath. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the homecoming game next Tuesday.” She looked up at him, trying to control the anxious shaking she was suffering under as she awaited Hanzo’s response. 

 

“Did you orchestrate this with my brother?” Hanzo asked carefully. “He too mentioned a...date at the Homecoming game.” 

 

“Ah, eh, uh…” Cassandra swallowed. “Well, not with your brother...but my best friend.” 

 

“Taylor, correct?”

 

“Mmhm.” She nodded. Hanzo once again looked thoughtful. Cassandra figured he got their names from Diana, she seemed like the sort of investigative type when she wasn’t being part of the gang. 

 

“Very well, I shall come with you.” Cassandra gasped.

 

“I, uh, really?” 

 

“Yes.” He nodded and began to leave. She stood there shocked that he actually said yes before rushing after him to the door. She pulled out her phone and began to text her friend.

 

_ [Text to: Tay] I did it! He said yes!  _

 

_ [Text from: Tay] OMG! Why didn’t you get a selfie? _

 

_ [Text to: Tay] He doesn’t seem like a selfie person i stammered into asking him in the first place ok give me slack _

 

_ [Text from: Tay] LOL. See you soon! _

 

Cassandra put her phone away and looked to Hanzo. She hoped that she could make the night enjoyable. She didn’t even like football in the first place. 

 

\---

 

Cassandra remembered why she didn’t like the games in the first place: too loud, too many people in the packed bleachers, and she never had any idea what was going on. Tonight, the Maple Ridge Cardinals and the Ocean Crest Sharks were going at each other. The air was full of band music, cheering cheerleaders (Cassandra could see Carmina leading the cheering charge), and the noise of hundreds of teenagers. 

 

Tonight was a terrible night for a date. 

 

Cassandra was leading Hanzo to the top of the stands, where Taylor and Genji were. She could see Genji’s neon green hair from anywhere. She moved over to the duo. 

 

“Cass, you’re here!” Taylor said with a grin, pulling out her bag. “I got snacks! They always overcharge on the popcorn.” She opened it. Cassandra looked in to see four tin-foil wrapped logs (smuggled hotdogs, probably) along with snacks. “Genji got the drinks.” She added, gesturing to the tote bag at his feet. 

 

“You two are prepared.” Hanzo commented.

 

“Prepared to share!” Genji added, leaning on Taylor. Hanzo raised an eyebrow before Taylor began to pass out the hotdogs, shrugging Genji off her. Cassandra smiled and began to eat. Perhaps the game wasn’t going to be so bad, given that her best friend and first date were sitting on either side of her. She ignored the moral-raising cheer, she didn’t need to hear Carmina try and convince her to get all excited for the game. She had something more interesting than a silly football game right next to her.

 

As the game progressed, Genji occasionally glanced to his phone. Cassandra noticed and wondered if something was going on. He hadn’t taken any selfies in a while. She decided not to ask, she didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere of fun that hung in the air. She glanced over to Hanzo, who was looking quite bored with the turn of events. She felt a twinge of guilt for not making things more interesting.

 

“Uh, Hanzo?” He looked over to her. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine. It seems like we are winning.”

 

“Uh, yeah. That’s a good thing.” Cassandra said in agreement, feeling quite dumb for not knowing how the hell football worked. Why couldn’t be as simple as archery? Just hit the center and you’ll (probably) get the most points!  As half-time rolled around, Cassandra turned to Hanzo. “So, uh, what’s in your future?” She asked, trying to start conversation. 

 

“I have an archery contest in three weeks time.” He replied stiffly. 

 

“I presume it’s physically taxing on your arms. I mean, I did archery in summer camp once and I...er, I did ok.” She smiled at him weakly. He didn’t look impressed, causing her smile to fade. “Yeah, I bet some volunteers at a summer camp wouldn’t be at your level…” 

 

“I am afraid summer camp was not something I experienced as a child. And based on what I have heard, I do not think I would enjoy it.” 

 

“I didn’t really enjoy it either. I never liked camping, even if they did have cabins. My parents made me and my sister go because they wanted us to experience the outdoors or something like that.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “You will know true suffering when you get locked in a cabin full of screaming girls over a single moth and you just want sleep.”

 

“That sounds torturous.” 

 

“It was. And then the activities afterward? I just napped on benches throughout the day. I was too tired to do them well.” She paused. “Although there was one time I got left behind no thanks to my sister. But that’s a story for another time, it looks like the team’s coming back to the field.” She pointed to the returning teams, getting into position. She noticed Hanzo’s gaze held a measure of concern for a few moments before he looked back to the field. She turned to Taylor and noticed Genji’s arm was around her shoulder. Glancing back to Hanzo, she shifted a little closer to him in the vain hope of him doing the same. 

 

He didn’t notice. 

 

She resisted sighing and looked back to the field. It was only the first date, she shouldn’t get her hopes too high. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

 

“YEAHHH!” Genji shot up, exuding exuberance. Cassandra jumped and stared at him. 

 

“W-What happened?!” 

 

“We won Cass, we beat the Ocean Crest Sharks.” Taylor explained. 

 

“Wait, that fast?” She asked, looking dumbfounded. Had she been moping that long that she missed the game being over? The crowd shuffled out, boisterous over their victory over their rivals. Cassandra looked to Hanzo. “Uh, did you enjoy yourself?” 

 

“Somewhat.” He replied. Cassandra frowned. He sounded as if he was bored of the whole affair. She wished she had thought of something more interesting than the homecoming game. 

 

“I’ll go take you home then. I asked you out first after all.” She said, trying not to sound disappointed. Taylor and Genji looked at each other, sensing the disappointment Cassandra was trying so hard to hide. 

 

As they made their way to the parking lot, Cassandra heard a familiar voice call out. 

 

“Hey Han! Gens! Over here!” Jesse yelled. The group looked up to see Jesse, nursing a bloodied hand and Diana leaning against his car. Genji and Hanzo ran over to them, Cassandra and Taylor following behind.

 

“What happened.” Hanzo demanded, his icy cold voice catching Jesse off-guard for a moment before a silly grin grew. 

 

“It was just the Deadlock Gang.” Jesse said as if the other greaser gang was not much more important than a distant test. Hanzo didn’t seem to share that sentiment.

 

“You mean to tell me that Deadlock was here, on our territory, and didn’t tell me or Genji?” Hanzo growled. Cassandra took a step back. She had heard about the Deadlock Gang, the greaser gang of Ocean Crest High School. Jesse had transferred to Maple Ridge during their sophomore year so it would make sense that he was, at one point, part of the Deadlock gang. 

 

“Oh, we kept Genji in the know.” He said with a shrug. “Look, Han, don’t worry about it. If you were busy, you were busy.”

 

“If I wasn’t in the bleachers, watching some meaningless game, I could’ve been helping my allies.” Hanzo huffed. Cassandra tried to swallow her tears. 

 

“I’m sorry I’ll just go home I didn’t mean to was-” She stammered. Taylor looked ready to chew out Hanzo when Diana strode right up to him.

 

“Hanzo, you dense fucker!” Diana snapped, promptly slapping the back of Hanzo’s head and earning a yelp of pain from the other greaser. "She’s literally right next to you and you just insulted her right to her face! Do you know how hard she worked just to ask you to hang out with her? It took her weeks to finally have the courage to speak up to ask to be with you! We took care of Deadlock no problem anyway, they were so fucking easy it was like child's play.” Cassandra looked to Hanzo, who was visibly surprised at getting scolded. 

 

“Heh, first time I’ve ever seen Han get yelled at.” Jesse chuckled.

 

“Jesse, babe, the adults are talking.” Diana whipped around to reprimand Jesse before returning her attention to Hanzo. “Besides, I actively didn't call you because I knew you were hanging out with her. I’m disappointed in you Hanzo. I really am. You hurt Cass pretty deep. So go be a man, suck up your pride, turn around and apologize to her, right now." Cassandra looked to Hanzo, half expecting him to try and justify himself before the Greaser let out a sigh. He turned to her and bowed stiffly, earning a soft noise of surprise.

 

“I am sorry.” 

 

“Uh, i-it’s fine. I didn’t know Deadlock came to cause trouble…” She said shyly. “We should go home before security comes.” 

 

“Agreed.” Taylor added and quickly took Genji away. Cassandra felt a pang of jealousy of how close they already were. 

 

As Cassandra went to her car, followed by Hanzo, she noticed a flyer in her car for the archery contest. She figured Genji left it in there for her. An idea bloomed in her mind, one she would execute when the contest arrived.


	3. Pierce The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuryEclipse helped with some of the dialogue. Enjoy!

“That one looks so cute Cass!” Taylor pointed out. Cassandra smiled at the pale pink mini-cake, decorated by blue butterflies and pink cherry blossoms, on display. “Do you think Genji would like it?”

 

“I know someone else who will.” Cassandra replied, leaning on the cart.

 

The two were at the local grocery store. Her and Taylor had volunteered to get snacks for the contest Hanzo was participating in, due to start in three hours. Cassandra had gotten to know Hanzo better since the (in her opinion) disaster of a first date. Genji helped, especially with the tip that Hanzo was very fond of cake. Since then, Cassandra had kept an eye out for a suitable cake to bring to the event, regardless if he actually won or not. Afterward, they were going to the home of the Shimada family to celebrate. Cassandra, despite getting to know Hanzo, hadn’t been to their home yet. She was a bit excited to see the place, expecting a traditional Japanese-style home from Taylor’s descriptions of it. From her, she heard that it was a mansion nestled above the town of Maple Ridge, draped in the reds of the Japanese Maple trees on the property.

 

“Genji told me that his grandparents bought the property when they came to California years and years ago. They planted the Japanese maple trees to remind them of home and they spread across town.” Taylor explained as Cassandra bought the mini-cake.  

 

“I bet it looks beautiful. Can’t wait to finally see it after the competition.”

 

“Oh yeah, and it’s tended by one guy! Genji calls him Old Man Yuma, even though the dude looks like 40.” Taylor shrugged. “I just call him Yuma. That’s what he told me.”

 

“I presume you told Yuma about me?”

 

“Well, duh.” Taylor said with a grin. “You’re my best friend, of course I’d gush about you any chance I get.”

 

“And I you, my friend.” Cassandra said with a chuckle. “You got the directions?” She asked as they moved to the check-out with the other snacks.

 

“Sure do. Double-checked with Genji before today so I wouldn’t get lost.” Taylor said with a smile.

 

“And given how fast we got everything, we’ll be there plenty early.” Cassandra said. “Provided traffic isn’t a bitch.”

 

"Given how many people are supposed to be there, it's likely that traffic will be a bitch." Taylor replied.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived, the pale blue arena was full of chatter about the people who were participating. Cassandra felt awed at all those in attendance. Her gaze moved to the crowd itself, seeking out Genji’s neon-green hair.

 

“Found him.” Taylor piped up. She led the way, Cassandra following quickly after her. As they moved up the aisles to where Genji was, Cassandra noticed Jesse and Diana on Genji’s other side. “We’re here.” Taylor greeted, sitting next to Genji. “We got snacks and then some.”

 

“The 'some' is this mini-cake I got. And not for them, it’s for Hanzo.” Cassandra pointed out. Jesse let out a low whistle.

 

“Aww, ain’t that sweet? I bet he’ll love it.” He looked to Diana. “Why can’t I have a cake when you come to my stuff?”

 

“Because Reyes will kill me if I bring a random cake for you. Because you’re supposed to be working.” Diana said dryly. Jesse let out a sad whine.

 

“I’d like a cake right now…”

 

“Maybe, if you’re good.” Diana said with a coy grin. “Or you can get your adopted dad to stop drilling me with questions every time I visit.”

 

“Sorry, he’s just protective.” Jesse said apologetically.

 

“So what about your parents Cass?” Genji asked. Cassandra blinked in surprise, having been engrossed in Jesse and Diana’s conversation that she wasn’t expecting Genji to talk to her.

 

“Well, my mom works down south in Anaheim. She works in property management. Dad stays home.” Cassandra explained simply. “Not much really.” She kept the box the cake was in on her lap, not wanting to set it aside and forget it. A hush fell on the crowd.

 

“Oh shoot, we’re starting.” Genji whispered, shooting a glance to Jesse and Diana.

 

“Is this like golf where you can’t clap until the arrows been fired?” Cassandra whispered.

 

“Pretty much. At least the ones Hanzo goes too.” Genji paused. “The moment he steps into a festival he just outcompetes everyone on the field.” He smiled at the thought. Cassandra nodded. As the competition progressed, Cassandra kept looking for Hanzo on the sidelines. When he was called forth, she blinked. No wonder she didn’t see him, he was dressed in uniform! And it looked rather fine on him too. She bit her lip nervously, fully realizing how serious this contest was. Her grip on the cardboard case of the cake tightened a little. He fired his arrows, gaining the top spot out of all the contestants. She smiled at his skill before her gaze drifted to a young woman, someone from out of town she figured, taking the stage.

 

She let loose the arrows. They flew and hit their mark perfectly, knocking Hanzo down from the top spot. She frowned and looked to Hanzo. She couldn’t tell what he was feeling but she figured being beaten by such a slim margin would sting.

 

“Damn, someone’s got skill.” Genji murmured. “Not often someone can beat out my brother.”

 

“You’re only saying that because he’s your bro.” Jesse commented.

 

“To say it must sting is putting it lightly.” Cassandra added softly. She didn’t pay attention to the rest of the competition, her gaze firmly set on Hanzo. When all was said and done, the announcer called out the winners. Hanzo Shimada had landed in second place.  

 

“Second place isn’t that bad, right?” Jesse asked.

 

“Not to Hanzo, you should know that dork.” Diana replied. “He’ll be sulking for a while after this.” Cassandra looked to Hanzo far below. She wasn’t sure if it was the light or the distance but she swore she did see an expression of disappointment.

 

As the people filed out of the arena, Genji lead the group down to where Hanzo was. Cassandra kept the cake close to her.

 

“Hey, Han, you d-”

 

“Let us go.” Hanzo said coldly. Cassandra winced.

 

“Jeez…” Genji mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, we were just gonna hop on home, you grump.” Hanzo moved past them to the exit, giving Cassandra the cold shoulder. “Ignore your girl too? Ow, you’re taking it really hard.”

 

“No, don’t worry about it.” Cassandra turned to Genji. “I’ll talk to him when I have a moment alone with him.” Genji gave her a look before shrugging.

 

“Alright, whatever you say.” He said, patting her shoulder. “I’ll make sure you two have some...alone time.” He winked at her. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

 

“Oi, earth to carrot head, your brother is just as dense as the targets he hit, so what makes you think he'll want ‘alone time’ with Cass.” Diana commented. "Besides, we all know that-

  
  
"I wouldn't mind some alone time with my woman after I lost a competition." Jesse slid in, only to laugh as Diana went red for a few seconds before going to chase after him, cursing up a storm. Cassandra chuckled at them running to the exit as if it was an old cartoon.

 

"In all seriousness Cass, we'll make sure no one comes in while you two are talking." Genji hummed. "Oh, and be gentle with my brother. It'll be his second time a woman talked to him alone that wasn’t Diana chewing him out over something."

 

“Only as gentle as I need to be.” Cassandra replied. “I’m certainly not Diana, with all her fire and energy, so take solace in that.” She murmured as the group made their way out of the arena.

 

* * *

 

 

The road to the mansion was smooth, the branches of the red maples covering the clear blue sky above. Cassandra, when she wasn’t in awe how beautiful the area was, kept thinking about Hanzo. Despite his steely gaze, she knew he was hurting from the near-loss of first place. Genji’s words implied he was a bit of a perfectionist, something Cassandra could sympathize with. However, perfectionism was a flaw that Cassandra knew all too well. Her gaze moved to the two motorcycles and other car in front of her, the Dreadblades leading the way to the Shimada mansion. Diana and Jesse were riding the motorcycles while Genji, in a surprisingly modest car for someone coming from a wealthy family, had Hanzo in the passenger seat.  Cassandra wasn’t sure if they were talking about anything in particular but she imagined that the conversation would be one-sided for Genji. The look on Hanzo’s face...she could still remember it, the expression of bitterness and self-loathing.

 

Rolling up to the Shimada mansion, Cassandra saw that it was almost exactly how she figured it would look: traditional with a hint of modern design inside from what she could see in the windows. Sweeping the front porch was an older gentleman, Yuma if Cassandra had to guess, who looked up at them with a tired smile. Hanzo wasted no time stepping out of the car and heading inside. Cassandra barely heard a murmur of hello from the two. Yuma nodded and looked to Genji.

 

“Genji, you rascal, you brought your friends back.” He said as Genji stepped out of the car.

 

“I told you they were coming after Hanzo’s contest.” Genji said. “And we bought someone new!” He gestured to Cassandra, who waved awkwardly as she got out. “That’s Hanzo’s gir-”

 

“Cassandra Destler, a pleasure to meet you at last.” Cassandra said, moving the cake to shake Yuma’s hand. Yuma grinned.

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, miss Destler. I’m so glad the little hooligans are getting such polite ladies.” Cassandra blushed.

 

“Ah, you’re welcome?”

 

“Well, come in, come in.” He gestured inside. Cassandra nodded and entered, the rest of the group following behind her. Genji quickly gathered the group to the living room, talking about the newest console he got and the party game that came with it. Cassandra took the moment to slip into the kitchen to prepare the snacks. The sound of the fridge opening causing her to turn, meeting Hanzo. Cassandra was mildly impressed with how quickly Hanzo changed from the (rather nice) uniform to his usual attire. She looked to his dragon tattoo before back to him.

 

“Hanzo? Are you ok?” She asked gently, her other hand grabbing the cardboard handle of the case that held the mini-cake.

 

“I should’ve done better. Second place...tch, that is no place for a Shimada.” Hanzo growled. Cassandra frowned.

 

“You may not think you did your best but I think you did.” Cassandra said. “You competed against what, a hundred archers from across the state? And got second place? Second place is still good, and by such a slim margin too! You’re the best I’ve ever seen at archery, no matter how many medals or trophies you miss out on.” Hanzo looked ready to interrupt her when she took the mini-cake out of the cardboard case and presented it to him. “So that’s why I brought you this cake. I would’ve given it to you regardless of if you got gold or silver or if you got disqualified. We’re friends, more than that actually, but we always support each other.” She let out a sigh, trying to maintain her composure. Hanzo’s gaze moved downward to the floor. “Hanzo...as someone...who usually is considered the second-best, please don’t believe your worth is tied to the gold medals and trophies. They’re, in the end, just nicknacks. Will you actually keep them when you move out of this place? Even give them a passing thought? But the friends you make and keep, they’re bonds that’ll last beyond those trophies and medals and all that.” Setting the cake on the counter, her shaking hand reached up to hold his face, gently tilting his gaze to face hers. “Hanzo?”

 

“...thank you, Cassandra.” His hand moved to hold hers. “Your words are kind.” He pulled her hand back and kissed her knuckles. Her face flushed at the gesture. “I will come out and meet the rest of the group when I am composed. Please, do enjoy yourself.” She nodded and went back to the group. From the hallway stepped out Yuma, watching her go back to the rest of the Dreadblades.

 

“Heh, what a girl. You don’t meet those often.” He said approvingly. Hanzo nodded in agreement.

 

“Indeed…” He looked to the cake. “I did not realize how considerate she is.” Yuma gave him a knowing look.

 

“You always had trouble seeing what was directly in front of you.” Yuma said with a sigh. “Sojiro had that same weakness with your mother, as I recall.”  

 

“I will not make the same mistake.” He said firmly, looking to the cake. A flash of inspiration came to him. “I must repay her for her kindness.”

 

“Well, how about partaking in hanami with her?” Yuma suggested, looking to the cake. “The cherry blossoms are due to bloom soon.” Hanzo hummed thoughtfully. He hadn’t partaken in hanami since he was a child, back when his mother was alive and his father wasn’t off in some faraway country doing who knows what.

 

Perhaps it was time to do that once again.


	4. Blooming Blossoms

“Cassandra! Someone’s at the door for you!” came the call of her father. Cassandra glanced up from her room, surrounded by textbooks and math homework. It was a warm spring Saturday, the late morning sunlight pouring into the window, and Cassandra had been working on her difficult math homework since she had breakfast. Closing her books and putting away her homework, she went to the door. She blinked in surprise, seeing Hanzo standing in the doorway with her father. He was dressed casually but nothing like she was used to seeing him. 

 

“H-Hanzo?” Cassandra stammered in surprise. Hanzo bowed to them.

 

“I’ve come to pick you up, remember?” He asked. Cassandra suddenly remembered that she agreed to go with Hanzo to some event, an event he was awfully secretive about. 

 

“Oh shoot uh, just let me grab my bag.” Cassandra stammered, rushing up (and nearly slipping on) the stairs to grab it. She quickly came back down, throwing the dark brown bag over her shoulder. “Ok, I’m here! I’m sorry Hanzo I was so busy with homework I completely forgot about this!”    
  
“It is fine Cassandra.” Hanzo nodded to her, a smile on his face. Cassandra wondered when she ever saw him smile. Her name flowing from his lips sounded heavenly...she shook the thought out of her head and headed out the door before her mother had the chance to tease her about the possibility of this being a date. When the door closed behind them, she looked up to him.

 

“Hanzo, will you finally tell me about what we’re doing today? You’ve been unusually secretive since you proposed this.” Cassandra said, trying to pry out what exactly Hanzo was planning.

 

“I wanted this to be a surprise. I am sorry if I caused you to worry.” 

 

“At least tell me who’ll be there.”

 

“It will only be us.” That didn’t inspire confidence. “We will make a stop first before we head to our destination.” He continued as she was led to the car. She blinked. 

 

“If I had to guess, we’re going somewhere nice given that you’re not dressed in your usual and you have the car and not your motorcycle.” She looked in the back, spotting a box wrapped in twine. “And perhaps a picnic?” She mused, getting into the passenger seat. Hanzo didn’t say anything. Cassandra had to admit, he was committed to keeping this a surprise. 

 

As they rode off, Cassandra twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. She wasn’t sure what to say to him, still reeling from her forgetting that Hanzo wanted to go out somewhere. She looked to the CD player, noticing that Hanzo had on some compilation album of koto playing. This wasn’t his usual music tastes...but his choice of music did make her slightly drowsy.  

 

“Cassandra?”

 

“Hm?” Cassandra looked over to him, seeing worry on his face. “Oh, did I fall asleep? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. It was just that your choice of music was so nice...”  She said, sitting up. She hoped not to fall asleep when they went back home. “So, where are we?”

 

“A kimono rental place. My mother was friends with the owner. I wonder if she still remembers me...”

 

“Wait, kimono rental?” Cassandra asked, perking up. Despite rentals putting her on edge (out of worry of ruining the item she was renting), she remembered being awed by kimonos as a child visiting a museum that had them on display. “So this surprise of yours involves kimonos somehow.” She said, getting out of the car after Hanzo. “I always wanted to try kimonos but they looked so fragile I was afraid of ruining them.” 

 

“They are no more fragile than a nice dress.” Hanzo replied. “I already picked one out before I brought you here. Kimonos for men are duller than for women.” 

 

“I’m sure you would look handsome in anything.” Cassandra murmured, not soft enough for Hanzo to not catch it. He laughed gently, earning a blush from her. 

 

“Thank you.” He said, opening the door for her. Cassandra entered, suddenly finding herself surrounded by dozens and dozens of multi-colored kimonos and the scent of clean linen. 

 

“Oh my…”

 

“Miss Fujioka! Shimada’s here!” Came a call. Cassandra realized it was one of the employees, said employee rushing up to her. 

 

“Hanzo, did you pay for everything beforehand?” Cassandra asked quickly.

 

“Indeed I have.” He rubbed her shoulder. “Just take your time.” He said reassuringly before an old woman toddled up to him. The conversation quickly devolved into Japanese, or at least she presumed it was. She looked to the employee. 

 

“So, uh, lead the way?” She said awkwardly. The employee nodded and led her deeper inside the store. Cassandra looked around, keeping an eye for something that caught her eye enough to want to wear. The kimonos on the rack were all so many different colors, it was like a rainbow had risen with the sun. As the employee guided her through the building, something light blue caught her eye. She stopped, carefully pulling the kimono off the rack like it was a fragile vase. Decorated on the kimono was a scene of wisteria trees, their pale purple flowers floating in the water. She stared at the kimono quietly, as if the world around her had faded away. 

 

“Miss Shimada?” Cassandra was suddenly roused from her staring off into space by the employee. She looked at the employee, trying not to blush at the thought of being ‘Miss Shimada’. That was years off, not even thinking of the possibility that they could not be together by that point. Not to mention, dreaming of such a thing was childish. 

 

“Ah, I’m with Hanzo...so yes?” 

 

“Do you wish to try on the kimono?” The employee asked. Cassandra looked down at the kimono quietly.

 

“Yes, yes I do.” Cassandra said, handing the kimono to the employee. Following her to a dressing room, the employee helped Cassandra into the kimono. Cassandra was grateful for her help, she didn’t know her way around the garment and she didn’t want to get tangled inside said garment. 

 

“So, uh, do you know what Hanzo got? Like, in terms of storing our clothes or…?”

 

“Oh, storage is covered.” The employee said. “He didn’t tell you?”

 

“No, he seemed determined to keep this a surprise. I don’t even know where we’re going, aside from somewhere very...uh..traditional I expect.” She paused, thinking long and hard about what Hanzo was planning. When she looked up, she found herself surprised at who was staring back at her.

 

She, for the lack of a better word, looked beautiful. She felt beautiful. 

 

The employee finished up with a wisteria pin, clipping it in her hair. Cassandra smiled to the employee.

 

“Thank you.” She said, picking up her bag. Stepping out of the dressing room, she found herself in front of Hanzo, also in a dark blue kimono. She stared at him quietly. 

 

“Well?”

 

“You were right, men’s kimono is duller.” She blurted out, earning a laugh from him. She smiled at his laughter. “So, uh, you took care of everything?” She asked when the laughter died down. 

 

“Indeed, Cassandra. We have until seven pm to enjoy ourselves.” He thanked the owner and led her out of the store. “I do not believe we will be out that long though.” 

  
“I would like to be home before dark, at least.” Cassandra said, taking care on getting into the car so as to not get the rented kimono caught in something. “My parents will worry if I’m not home by then.” 

 

“Noted.” Hanzo said as he drove off. Cassandra’s gaze moved to the kimono, unable to tear her gaze away from the fabric. It was utterly beautiful and yet she couldn’t help but feel fragile in it, like it was a paper costume that would tear if the wind caught it wrong. “Do not worry, the drive to our final destination is far shorter than the drive from Maple Ridge to here.” Hanzo said reassuringly. Cassandra smiled at the thought.

 

“As much as I love this kimono, I’m quite concerned about damaging it.” Cassandra admitted. 

 

“With how carefully you handle things, I have no worries about you.” He said, leaning forward a little. “Ah, here we are.” He pulled into a parking lot. “Welcome to the Hanami Festival.” He pointed to a garden and Cassandra gasped.

 

The garden was filled with cherry blossoms, all in bloom. Hanzo reached back and grabbed the box before getting out of the car. He rounded the car and opened the door for Cassandra, helping her out. Taking his hand tightly, she made sure that the kimono was safe from being trapped by the car door before closing the door behind her, bag around her shoulder. 

 

“Hanzo, it...it’s beautiful.” She murmured in awe.

 

“It will be more beautiful when we find a place to sit.” He said, leading the way through the cherry blossom trees and past the festival booths a little ways away. They made their way up a small hill, overlooking the festival booths. 

 

Cassandra felt like she was walking through a dream.

 

When they arrived at a spot, away from others and under one of the bigger cherry blossom trees in the garden, she watched him pull out a blanket from the basket and lay it on the grass. While she carefully got herself settled on the blanket, Hanzo pulled out the box wrapped in twine and opened it, revealing a beautifully prepared lunch.

 

“What’s that?” She asked curiously.

 

“This is bento. I made it this morning for us.” He suddenly looked a little sheepish, an expression Cassandra definitely was not used to seeing. “I’m afraid I am not as acquainted with your food tastes as I should be.” 

 

“It’s fine.” She said, looking down at the booths below. “We can always get more down there.” She stared at the bento box quietly. “...Uh...Hanzo?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have no idea what I’m looking at Hanzo. I mean, I get that it’s food but I don’t know what’s in the food.” She looked to him helplessly. 

 

“And we’ve been together how long?” He chuckled.

 

“Only a month and I blame Genji’s constant insistence of getting pizza.” Cassandra grumbled with a fierce blush. Even though the month went by quickly and she found herself still deeply madly in love with him...she couldn’t help but remind him that it wasn’t that long of a relationship they had been in. 

 

“I wonder if he knows something I do not. It would not be the first time.” He mused. “No matter.” He began to point out the different food items in the box; beef and asparagus rolls, prawn tempura onigiri, fresh prawns in shell, simmered bamboo shoots, kamaboko fish cake slices, boiled lotus root slices, grilled tuna (Taylor mentioned that she liked tuna in passing once), and edible leaves to cleanse the pallet. Cassandra felt like her head was spinning with how Hanzo explained the foods within. But, ever polite, she didn’t say a word about it.

 

“So, is this supposed to feed both of us?” She asked. “Because it looks like it.”

“Indeed. I made enough for that purpose.” He said. “Shall we?”

 

“We shall.” She said with a nod, carefully picking out a beef and asparagus roll. “How long have you been planning this?” She asked. 

 

“Since the contest. I was moved by your kindness and support.” He said. “Yuma suggested I partake in hanami like I used too and I planned the rest.” 

 

“The rest is very good. I never thought I’d wear a kimono in my lifetime.”  Cassandra admitted. “You already know of my concerns about damaging it so I won’t repeat that...but I...I felt beautiful when I stood there in the changing room. It was...all this…” Cassandra took a deep breath. “It feels like a dream. And I don’t want to wake up.” 

 

“This is no dream, I assure you.” Hanzo said, moving closer to her. “It was quite a pain keeping this under wraps from the others. As much as I wanted to tell them, I wanted this time for us. They may be my friends but...hanami is special to me.” 

 

“Oh?” Cassandra asked.

 

“It is a custom that unites my family.” Hanzo said. “Although my grandmother would not like the state of affairs it is now. Hana yori dango, she would say, dumplings rather than flowers.”

 

“Why is that?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Well, back in her day, hanami was a formal event for the Shimada Clan. My grandmother met my grandfather under the cherry trees, and her mother met her husband under them as well, and so on and so forth. By partaking in hanami, according to her, we were honoring our ancestors. Nowadays, it’s more focused on food and festivals. She would have had a stroke at the sight.” 

 

“And what about you?” 

 

“I...ever since my mother passed on, my family has not partaken in hanami.” He looked up into the sky. “My father is out of the country, too busy to come see us. As much as Yuma tries, it isn’t the same. The last time we did hanami together was...when me and Genji were thirteen.” His gaze moved to her. “This is my first time doing it without them.” 

 

“Hanzo…” Cassandra murmured. “I...I’m honored to share this tradition with you.” Hanzo’s lips curled into a small smile, his hand moving to rest on hers. Her face turned bright red at the gesture before moving her hand to entwine itself into his. Her gaze moved to his lips, leaning forward ever so slightly before her doubts caught her in her tracks. 

 

_ ‘I shouldn’t. It’s too early for a kiss.’  _ She thought, moving her gaze down to their hands.

 

“Cassandra?” She felt her head gently be lifted up by Hanzo’s fingers. Her eyes met Hanzo’s dark blue. His hand moved to cup her face before she was gently pulled in, their lips meeting in a soft tender kiss. 

 

Cassandra felt the world freeze around her before she melted into the kiss. Her hand tightened around Hanzo’s, as if he would disappear into petals in a moment’s notice. When he pulled back, his expression suddenly changed to concern.

 

“Cassandra? Are you crying?”

 

“No, no, I’m just…” She took a deep breath. “I’m so happy. This is like a dream.” She looked to him, half-desperate with love. “Please, kiss me again.” 

 

“As you wish.”


	5. The Devil Wears Pink

“I can’t believe it.” Carmina hissed. “My sister, dating a filthy greaser. And they kissed too!” She glared at the picture of her older sister, kissing Hanzo underneath the cherry blossoms. “I thought she had better taste than...the Dreadblades.” The rest of the Pink Ladies shuddered with her.

 

The four were in the local diner, huddled in a booth over lunch. The news of Cassandra’s new boyfriend, Hanzo Shimada, spread like wildfire (not that Genji, his loud boisterous brother, helped in any regard). The two were almost inseparable, save for the classes they had apart. 

 

“We cannot let this happen.” Sylvia huffed. “It would do no good to have a...Greaser so close to us.” 

 

“Agreed! I’m gonna get all the gossip I can to rip this stupidly happy couple apart!” Elise added.    

 

“My fists are at the ready.” Seaghach added. “I say we rip them apart from within. If we can divide the Dreadblades with Hanzo and Cassandra’s pathetic excuse of a relationship, it’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

 

“Oh la la, perfect!” Sylvia cooed. “Now, how shall we say, divide and conquer?” 

 

“I’ll do the digging.” Elise said. “Seaghach, maybe you can pretend that Jesse told you to beat the stuffing out of Hanzo because you really like Cass, more than he likes Diana.” Seaghach grinned at the thought. 

 

“I will ensnare Cassandra with a beauty treatment, from Hanzo himself. Except it will lead her to the local dump.” Sylvia’s lips curled into a sinister grin. “One push and she will be filthy for years, never able to free herself from the stench.” 

 

“And I will fake an invitation to prom from him to her.” Carmina purred. “Except there are no tickets bought. She will come in her finest only to be rejected and humiliated.”

 

“Then we’ll pin the blame on the other Dreadblades. The confusion will cause them to shatter!” Elise finished. “And we will be free of their grease, all will be as it should be.” 

 

“It will be a wonderful plan.” Carmina trilled. “We must finish eating at the diner before we...put our plans into motion.” With a laugh, the conversation drifted to their football player boyfriends and boytoys.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Jesse had been listening in. He was in the booth next to them, hiding in the corner to listen in on them. He frowned at their plans.

 

“If they think they can tear my friends apart, they got another thing coming.” He murmured, pulling out his phone. “Better call the brigade. Perhaps Diana will figure something out of this.” He pulled up a private group chat involving Genji and Diana. He didn’t want to worry Hanzo (or give him the idea to brawl Seaghach, she had a killer punch he himself was all too aware of). 

 

_ [Text:] The Pink Ladies are on the move. They’re trying to get us to split through Han and Cass _

 

_ [Text: Green Dragon] WTF!  _

 

_ [Text: Beautiful] Spill the beans Jesse. _

 

Jesse glanced over behind him, hoping the Pink Ladies didn’t sense his presence. They were deep in their conversation, thankfully.

 

_ [Text:] Seaghach wants to pretend I sent her to brawl Han for Cass’ love. Sylvia wants to fake a spa treatment to her that leads to the local dump. Carmina wants to fake prom tickets. _

 

_ [Text: Beautiful] I got plans. You boys keep your heads on, I’m leaving you two unsupervised. _

 

Jesse chuckled softly. If Diana had plans to stop this, then he didn’t need to worry. 

 

“Maybe I should consider how to ask her out to prom.” He murmured, taking a bite of the lukewarm apple pie sitting in front of him. 

 

\---

 

Genji had one task: Keep Hanzo inside. 

 

Diana had figured out when Seaghach was going out to find him. So the task was, on paper, simple. Don’t let Hanzo outside or he’ll get punched in the face. Unfortunately, Genji wished he was good at ad-libbing reasons why Hanzo shouldn’t go outside to get brawled in the face.

 

So the next best thing was to go suit hunting on the claim that he was thinking about asking Taylor out for prom. Which wasn’t a lie, he did actually want to ask her out and he had already procured tickets of admission. He just wanted to impress her. 

 

“So how about this one?” Hanzo asked, an air of irritation in his voice. The night had worn on his brother and Genji had noticed. And yet he just wanted to say no, just to see if he would blow up. His phone buzzed violently, taking his attention. He grabbed it and looked at the message.

 

_ [Text: Cowboy] Seaghach down. _

 

Genji grinned at the picture that came with it; Jesse being tended (and probably scolded) for a bloody nose by Diana. If anyone would take Seaghach’s killer punch for Diana, it would be Jesse. 

 

“Say, brother, are you planning to ask Cassandra to prom?” Genji asked, quickly changing the subject. He grinned at the blush that formed.

 

“I...have thought of that. I just don’t know how to ask her.” He admitted. Genji grinned.

 

“Well, you just go up and say ‘hey, wanna go to prom?’ and she’ll say yes.” Genji said casually. “You already wooed her with hanami.” 

 

“I am afraid that I feel that hanami was my peak.” Hanzo mused. “Also, you didn’t answer my question.” 

 

“Fine brother, this is the suit I’ll wear.” He grinned at Hanzo. “And what about you?” 

 

“Perhaps one of my father’s old suits. I still have one I fit into easily. And I am not spending more money getting a new one.” Hanzo shot him a look. 

 

“Fine fine, I bet your girl would love you regardless if you came with the finest suit money can buy or your bir-”

 

“We are moving on from this conversation.” Hanzo finished curtly, earning a laugh from his brother. 

 

\---

 

Taylor hummed as she wandered the mall with her friend. Diana had told her to beware of Sylvia and she was doing her job. Along with dress shopping. Taylor was going to prom with Genji and she needed something nice to wear for the event. She remembered that Genji had asked her to prom with a hand-made sign. Her heart raced at the memory before shaking her head.

 

What point was it to go to prom without a nice dress to go with it?! 

 

As they wandered through the dresses, she noticed Cassandra’s gaze returning to a dress they kept passing by. It was a light pink hue, the color of cherry blossom petals if Taylor had to guess, and bore flower-styled lace. 

 

“Cass?”

 

“Yes?” Cassandra looked to Taylor, her voice betraying her distracted thoughts.

 

“You keep looking at that dress.” Taylor said, pointing it out. “I bet five bucks you’re thinking about Hanzo when you look at it.” 

 

“...you know me too well.” Cassandra admitted in defeat. “Hanzo hasn’t asked me out to prom. I can’t help but feel...well, a little anxious.” 

 

“Knowing him, I bet he’s waiting for the perfect moment to ask you out. Or he’s got other plans to make the night equally special.” Taylor said. “I know that that restaurant on the mountain, Grand Ridge? That would be perfect for a prom date.”

 

“Perfectly expensive, you mean.” Cassandra pointed out. “An entree is like $25 up there!” 

 

“But it’s soooo good.” Taylor added. “Genji took me up there for our first date.” She said. “Granted, it’s nothing like the festival you went to, but the food is worth the prices.” Taylor let out a gasp. “Ahah, this one.” She said, pulling out a blue dress, accented with starry themes. “This is perfect.” She looked to the dress on the rack. “You can get that one if you want.” She said to Cassandra, who was staring at the dress.

 

“Taylor...are you sure? This trip is for you, not me.” Cassandra said nervously. 

 

“I am sure.” Taylor gave her a side-hug. “And if it doesn’t work out, you can wear it at a wedding or something.” 

 

“Never be without a back-up plan, my motto.” Cassandra said with a light chuckle. “You know me too well Tay.” With that, she took the dress. Taylor looked around and spotted Sylvia’s platinum blond hair bobbing around the dresses. She swiftly guided her friend to the cashier, using her foot to block the way behind her via one of the racks on wheels. Pulling out her phone, she sent a text off to Genji.

 

_ [Text:] If Hanzo’s planning on asking Cass out to prom, he better act fast. Cass has a dress.  _

 

Taylor put the phone in her pocket, looking around. Sylvia seemed to have disappeared towards the back, earning a grin from her. The buzz of her phone caught her attention.

 

_ [Text: Genzy] Way ahead of you babe _

 

\---

 

Diana, for all of her planning, had the hardest job of them all: making sure Hanzo and Cassandra were in the right spot for the asking out to prom. She had her Dreadblades distracting the Pink Ladies and keeping them away from the little garden behind Maple Ridge High School, lovingly tended by the biology classes, where she had told Taylor and Genji to guide Cass and Hanzo too. The little spot where she had set up was surrounded by forget-me-not flowers and cherry blossom bonsai trees, trying to set it up as if Hanzo had set up for something. 

 

_ [Text: Slick Cowboy] Han’s on his way. _

 

_ [Text: New Blade] Cass’ coming _

 

Diana smiled at the messages and looked up from her hiding spot. Right on cue, Cassandra wandered into the small garden. She noticed the little set-up quickly enough and rushed over to inspect the flowers.

 

“Forget-me-nots...how did he know?” Cassandra murmured, earning a grin from the nearby hiding-in-the-shadows Diana. Cassandra stood up and glanced behind her, seeing Hanzo approaching the set-up. “Hanzo! What do you need me for?” She asked. Hanzo shifted awkwardly, Diana could see the surprise in his eyes melt into anxiety. 

 

“Cassandra, I wanted to ask you something.” He began, reaching over to hold her hands. “I…” He froze, squeezing her hands. “I would, that is…” 

 

“I guess I see why you didn’t tell me of the little trip to partake in hanami beforehand.” Cassandra mused, a humorous smile on her face. Hanzo chuckled nervously.

 

“I suppose not. But I am not asking for another trip to partake in it. The flowers have finished blooming.” Hanzo squeezed her hands again. “I would like to ask you to come with me to prom.” He said in a breath, getting the words out as if he didn’t want his mind to restrain him. Cassandra stared at him.

 

“Hanzo, I...I would love to!” She beamed at him.  “I’ve never been asked out to do...anything before. I can’t wait.” She pecked his lips and made her way to leave. Looking back at Hanzo, who was still holding her hand, the two stared at each other before Cassandra rushed back to him to kiss him again with joyful fervor. 

 

Diana grinned, getting a quick pic of the two before sending it to the trio.

 

_ [Text:] Mission complete! _


	6. Maple Ridge Prom Night

She couldn’t find the dress.

 

_She couldn’t find the dress._

 

“Where’s the dress where’s the dress where’s the dress?!”

 

Cassandra tore through her closet, tears pricking her eyes. The dress had been bought not that long ago, how had she already lost it?! And she didn’t have anything as nice as that dress.

 

Then her phone buzzed.

 

Cassandra rushed over to look at the message she received. Her heart broke, seeing her dress, the dress she picked with Hanzo in mind, on the body of her sister surrounded by the Pink Ladies in some limo.

 

_[Text: Carmina] Only the Pink Ladies can wear pink, Cassandra of the Sorrows!_

 

She sent the picture to Taylor, along with the message. She followed it up with one of her own.

 

_[Text:] I can’t make it to prom._

 

Cassandra flopped down on the bed, trying not to cry and failing to do so. To have a perfect night was too much to ask, apparently. She ignored the buzz of her phone, her heart too heavy to bear picking it up and seeing a message from (who she presumed was) Hanzo. Her gaze moved to the framed picture of her and Hanzo at the festival, resting on her bedside table.

 

“Oh Hanzo, I’m so sorry. I wish...I wish I could go…” She murmured through her tears. After a few minutes, she let out a sigh and got back up to fix up the mess that was her room after she had torn through everything to find the lost dress. She didn’t hear the rush up the stairs, presuming that it was the two cats she lived with.

 

“Yooo Caaasss!” Diana burst in the room, a royal purple dress under her arm, accented by golden lace. Her own dress was wine red, her shoulders bare, with black lace accents and black slacks to match knee-high boots. “Heard the Pink Pigs stole your dress!” Cassandra shrieked in surprise.

 

“Diana!? What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Jesse!”

 

“Diana, you nearly gave her a heart attack…” Taylor groaned as she got in, wearing the same dress Cassandra helped her pick out not too long ago. “Jeez Cass, you look terrible.”

 

“Gee, thanks…” Cassandra mumbled.

 

“Well, we’re here to fix that.” Diana said proudly, throwing her the dress. Cassandra scrambled to catch it. “And Tay can fix you up with that make-up stuff, if you have any.” Diana said with a grin.

 

“T-Thank you…” Cassandra murmured, trying not to cry again. Wiping her eyes, she put on the dress quickly and gave it a twirl. She liked the length (just past her knees) of it. “But that doesn’t answer my question. I thought you were with Jesse and Genji?”

 

“They’re waiting for us outside.” Taylor said, pulling out a make-up wipe to clean up her face. “Now hold still, your mascara running.”

 

“Considering I’ve never worn mascara before tonight, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“Just be yourself Cass.” Taylor replied. “And don’t apply it so heavily. It’ll run at the first sign of waterworks.”

  
“Tell that to my mom…” Cassandra muttered. Once the running mascara was off, Cassandra looked at herself in the mirror. She glanced to her watch. “We don’t have time to apply again. We need to go now.”

 

“Make sure you have your bag.” Taylor reminded her. Cassandra quickly grabbed her bag, this one a small little thing that hung off her shoulder that had only the essentials. Diana had already made her way to the door downstairs, rocking on the heels of her shoes. Cassandra went downstairs after her and looked out the door, seeing Genji’s car with Jesse sitting in the backseat. She noticed that Jesse was matching Diana, with a wine-red shirt, black vest, black slacks and a garnet brooch. The fact that he still bore the cowboy hat and even had fancy cowboy boots made her smile. It was like he was going to a fancy hoedown.

 

“Is there enough room for all of us?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Of course. Hanzo’s already at the event waiting for you. I told him that you were running late.” Diana replied lazily.

 

“Wait.” Cassandra looked at her. “How did you find out ab- Taylor told you, didn’t she?” Diana grinned at her.

 

“She told Genji, Genji told me, and I sprung into action. Ain’t nobody gonna mess with my fellow blades and get away with it.” She paused to grin at Jesse. “Now, how about we go on to prom?” She asked. Cassandra nodded and quickly rushed to the car, Diana and Taylor following her.  

 

“Ain’t Diana like a fairy godmother?” Jesse hummed when Cassandra arrived. Diana blushed a fierce red.

 

"So does that make you my mouse that I turned into a horse?" Diana huffed despite being flustered, with Jesse laughing warmly. “Anyways, all my hard work isn’t gonna mean much if Hanzo isn’t there to see it.” Diana said, hopping into the car to slide next to Jesse. Cassandra demurely followed, closing the door behind her.

 

“Diana, thank you so much for doing this for me.” Cassandra said as Taylor got in the passenger seat next to Genji. “I don’t know what I’d do if it wasn’t for you.” Diana grinned.

 

“Well, you’re part of the Dreadblades now. Even though you don’t like getting rough and dirty, you still help us by keeping track of everything.” Diana explained. “And you and Han are so cute together, it gives me cavities. You two really should get hitched someday.” Cassandra blushed at that.

 

“Uh, thank you? If our relationship even lasts that long to get the point of marriage...”

 

“I know it will. You two complement each other.” Diana rubbed her shoulder. “Give yourself more credit Cass.”

 

“But what if Carmina tries to steal Hanzo away from me? What if Carmina tries something tonight to ruin your hard work? What if-”

 

“Cass. Cass. _Cass._ ” Diana squeezed her shoulder. “It’ll be ok. Hanzo’s gonna be waiting for you and Carmina's gonna have to catch these hands by the end of the night, in the parking lot.” She punched her palm for emphasis.

 

“Slow down, pumpkin. We still gotta enjoy ourselves before we get to the brawl.” Jesse laughed, taking her hand. “Don’t worry about us Cass. Just focus on spending time with Han.”

 

“I’ll try my best Jesse.” Cassandra said with a nod. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Tonight was going to be just about her and Hanzo. Carmina wasn’t going to ruin tonight for good.

 

As they arrived at the country club that the prom was to take place at, Cassandra noticed that Carmina was busy trying to start up conversation with Hanzo who was busying himself with ignoring her. Speaking of Hanzo, Cassandra couldn’t help but stare at him, her breath taken away. Despite the front of a modern suit, Cassandra noticed the golden Japanese-style clothing underneath, the golden hue that matched with the lace that Diana had sewn on her dress. Regardless, he looked...well, perfect.

 

“Hanzo…”

 

As the car rolled up next to him, Cassandra quickly got herself out. Carmina glowered at her older sister, a nasty look that Cassandra ignored for her man.

 

“Cassandra, you look beautiful.” Hanzo said, taking her hand to kiss her knuckle. “I was worried when Diana told me you were coming late.”

 

“It’s fine. Just a little...ah...disruption of plans caused my delay. But I’m here now.” She squeezed his hands. “Shall we go inside?”

 

“We shall.” He moved to wrap an arm around her shoulder and led her into the club. Cassandra could just see Carmina fuming.

 

The main room was full of seniors, some sitting at the tables to rest, others at the snack tables, and most on the dance-floor. Cassandra squeezed the hand resting on her shoulder, finding comfort in their entwined hands. She wasn’t one for crowds unless it was at a theme park but, as long as she had Hanzo with her, she didn’t find them so bad.

 

“What should we do first, my blossom?” Hanzo asked. Cassandra had to resist relishing in being called a cute nickname.

 

“Er...perhaps we should dance first. Proms are known for dancing.” She looked at him. “I was trained in ballet as a child so that’s what I fall back onto. None of...you know…” She frowned, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

 

“I understand. I will try my best to keep up with you.” He said. She smiled.

 

“Thank you.” She let him lead her to the dance floor. Her gaze was firmly focused on Hanzo as they danced. To her joy, he was able to adapt to her, even as they were pressed all around by the bodies of other seniors with no concept of personal space. She kept her gaze locked into his, the world around them seeming to melt into noise.

 

As she danced with Hanzo, her mind wandered to the past few months. Ever since she went steady with the Greaser, she found herself experiencing the happiest time since she started high school with her sister. Never once in her lifetime did she ever think about falling in love with someone, always expecting to be lost in the shadow of her sister. And yet here she was, at prom with another man that she loved more than the world itself. She remembered fondly the time they partook in hanami, it seemed like a distant dream.  

 

But it wasn’t a dream. None of this was. She was here, with Hanzo, at prom. She had kissed him under the cherry blossoms just a few short months ago. She had supported him, when he was at a low point from that contest. Who would’ve thought, from a terrible date at the homecoming game, would such a love blossom between them? She didn’t think it was possible and yet, here she was.

 

She couldn’t say no to giving him another kiss, impromptu but ever full of love and affection. She faintly heard him chuckle.

 

“I presume you’re enjoying yourself?”

 

“More than I ever dreamed of.” Cassandra said with a smile. “May we go enjoy ourselves with a snack?”

 

“As you wish.” He said, guiding her out of the crowd of dancing seniors. As they approached the snack table, Cassandra noticed Carmina with her date, looking quite miffed.

 

“It seems Carmina’s upset over something.” Cassandra commented.

 

“Cause Diana roasted her so hard.” Came a familiar voice. Cassandra looked over to Jesse approaching them. Diana was following him with the biggest grin on her face. “How are you two lovebirds holding up?”

 

“We’re doing fine Jesse.” Cassandra glanced to her watch. “Oh wow, it’s only been a couple hours. It didn’t feel like it on the dance floor.”

 

“Time flies, as they say.” Jesse said, taking a bite of a cookie. “Especially when you’re watching your girl roast to her heart’s content.” He grinned. “All that practice paid off.”

 

“Aww, I wanted to see that!” Came Genji’s voice. Cassandra glanced over to the approaching Genji and Taylor. “But being with my girl is also fun.” He grinned and kissed Taylor’s temple.

 

“I’m glad we’re all having fun.” Cassandra said, looking to the other seniors.

 

“I hope they get some of the darker punch.” Taylor mused. “Carmina needs to pay for what she did to Cass.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

 

“What did she do?” He asked.

 

“Oh, Carmina was responsible for Cass being delayed. She st-”

 

“Ladies and gentleman!” Cassandra glanced up at the call. “It is now time to announce the Prom King and Queen, as voted by you!” It was the student body president, trying to get their attention. The crowd devolved into a soft murmur as the student body president pulled out an envelope. Taylor huffed at being interrupted. A couple of his attendants came up with the prom king and queen crowns.

 

“It’s obviously going to be them.” Cassandra murmured.

 

“Mnn...don’t be so sure now.” She heard Jesse muse behind her. Cassandra glanced to them, catching the suspicious squint Diana was giving him. She looked back to Hanzo, who was also giving Jesse an equally suspicious squint. Her gaze moved to Genji, who had the biggest grin that she had seen on him all night. She wasn’t sure what they knew but she hoped it would at least be interesting to witness.

 

“The Prom King and Queen are…” The student body president opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. “Hanzo Shimada and Cassandra Destler!”

 

“WHAT!?” Cassandra winced at the shriek of Carmina, who slammed the table as she stood up in rage. Applause erupted in the room as Hanzo led Cassandra to the stage to accept the crown. Cassandra let herself be guided to the stage to accept the crowns, still in shock at what just happened. Her gaze moved to the paper, which did indeed have their names printed on it. Her gaze swept across the crowd, cheering for them. She noticed Jesse and Diana in a intense kiss and, in front of them, her sister. She smiled at the sight of her sister’s face being as red as the red-velvet cupcakes on the nearby table.

 

“Cassandra.” Her gaze shot back to Hanzo. She had nearly forgotten about being crowned. She nodded and looked to the attendant. She curtsied to them, allowing the crown to be affixed to her head. It felt so strange to be prom queen. In all her years of being in Maple Ridge High School, she never even considered such a title to be possible. It just seemed like a given that it would go to Carmina.

 

And then Hanzo’s lips met hers and all of those worries melted away. She pulled back a little for breath.

 

“Hanzo…”

 

“Would you like to come with me? Away from here?” He asked softly.

 

“I mean, once we have the chance too, yes.” She replied quietly, squeezing his hand. “I know I saw a photographer here. I want to save this moment forever.”

 

“As you wish.” Hanzo murmured, his lips forming into a smile that made her feel weak in the knees. “And then we will be off to a very special place I know of.” He added as he led her off the stage to the photography area. “And no, it is not the Dreadblades hideout.”


	7. Roses and Forget-Me-Nots

Cassandra didn’t expect to find herself in a nice car. It was different from the car Genji used to drive to prom. Hanzo had mentioned this car was actually his father’s and wasn’t used as much as, what he called, the family car. The sleek blue design and black leather made it feel expensive.

 

She could see why his father had a nicer car than the one Genji rode around in.

 

The forests around them were pitch black, save for the occasional glimpse of a family home deep within the trees and the hint of low-lying fog from the chilly night. The prom queen crown was resting on her lap while his was in the back seat, they agreed that they didn’t feel like wearing the crowns while they drove through darkened maple trees. She was still reeling from winning such a title. Even with the crown on her lap, she feared that it would disappear into mist. Her hand moved to take Hanzo’s hand into her own, noticing his lips faintly curl into a smile.

 

 _‘That smile is to die for…’_ She thought. _‘How lucky am I, to have someone like him by my side? Who loves me and cares so much about me?’_

 

“We’ve arrived.” Hanzo said, rousing Cassandra from her thoughts. Hanzo stepped out of the car with Cassandra following quickly after him.

 

“Where are we?” She asked as Hanzo made his way to a nearby stone bench under the leaves of one of the biggest maple trees she had seen. Aside the bench were two old-looking lamps, to which Hanzo busied himself with lighting them. When they were lit, the area seemed to be bathed in a gentle glow. Cassandra gently swept the bench with her hand, letting the leaves fall on the ground. She took a seat, with Hanzo settling himself next to her.  

 

“Above Maple Ridge.” Hanzo said at last, pointing to the town below, an expanse of starry lights from where they were sitting.

 

“Oh wow, it’s beautiful…” Cassandra murmured before looking to Hanzo. “I presume that the little seating spot was set up by your grandparents or something. I remember that Genji told Tay that they planted a bunch of maple trees and they spread across the town from there.”

 

“You are quite correct.” Hanzo said, wrapping an arm around her side. She moved closer to him, leaning onto him.

 

“Tonight has...really been something.” Cassandra mused. “Well, actually, the past few months have been something.” Her hand moved to squeeze his. “I never dared to dream of being prom queen, or going to prom in the first place, or watching the cherry blossom petals fall around us while we were in kimono.” She admitted. “I...well, I feel so happy. It’s almost scary to think I forgot how.” Hanzo was quiet as he listened to her. “Hanzo? What do you think is in the future for us?” She asked, her voice soft. Her gaze moved to him, the male seeming to be deep in thought about the question she posed.

 

“Wait here.” He said after a few moments of silence. Cassandra watched as Hanzo got up and went back to the car, curious as to what he was doing to answer her question. Hanzo pulled out a circular object, wrapped in shining plastic that he pulled off. The shadows behind them made it hard to discern what the object was.  As he approached her, the object became clear: It was a flower crown, decorated with roses and forget-me-nots.

 

“That’s lovely.” Cassandra couldn’t help but comment. “But how does that answer my question?”

 

“Because of its symbolism.” Hanzo began.

 

“I didn’t strike you as the one who was familiar with the symbolism of flowers.” She mused.

 

“I do work in a flower shop, Cassandra.” He chuckled, earning a soft laugh from her.

 

“A flower shop? Do you and Gen- wait, I’ll ask that later. I interrupted you, I’m sorry.”

 

“As I was saying, I chose these two flowers for their symbolism.” He said, sitting down next to her. “Red roses for romantic love and the forget-me-nots are self-explanatory, would you agree?”

 

“Yes but how d-” She let out a soft gasp as he set the crown on her head.

 

“Regardless of what the future holds, I promise I will still love you. You will not be forgotten, should our paths part.” He said. “That is what I convey with the flower crown.” Cassandra stared at him, unsure of what to say.

 

“Hanzo I...oh God, do you know why the forget-me-not is my favorite flower?” She asked, trying to keep herself from devolving into happy tears. “Ever since I was a child, I always feared being forgotten. I have always lived in the shadow of my sister so I clung onto the forget-me-not. I have given it to Taylor and the rest of the Dreadblades in the hopes that, with the gift of the forget-me-not, they’ll know to not forget me when life forces us to part. I...I don’t want to be forgotten.” She stopped, trying to compose herself. “This...Hanzo, this means so much to me…” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing. “I’m...I’m so happy…”  She pressed her face into his chest, unable to stop the sobs of joy.

 

“There there…” Hanzo murmured, his hand running through her hair. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure.

 

“I would’ve thought...I’d have spent all of my tears…” She admitted breathlessly when she pulled back. “So, uh...tell me about this flower shop you tend to?” She asked, trying to change the subject to a path that wouldn’t involve more tears.

 

“Ah, yes, Himari Flower Shop. Me and my brother have shifts there with Yuma. It was our mother’s.” Hanzo explained. “It’s like pulling teeth to get Genji to take his shifts seriously when I have to convince him. Yuma sets him straight though.” He let out a humorous hum at the thought.

 

“I see. I imagine you two have spent many hours there. No wonder you knew about the symbolism.” She mused before facing him proper. “Hanzo, I...I want to thank you. Not just for the flower crown. You’ve made this spring the happiest time I’ve ever had in high school. We’ve done and seen things that I never thought possible.” She took a deep breath. “ _Arigatou gozaimasu._ ” She said carefully. She had tried hard to master that phrase, hoping to express all of her gratitude to the man she loved. Even if the accent was probably distracting. Hanzo smiled at her and replied in a phase she didn’t know before giving her a kiss.

 

That, she did know. It meant that he loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arigatou gozaimasu - thank you (the more polite variant)
> 
> One more chapter. This one's a shorter one, a gasp of air between two big events.


	8. Graduating Class of 2050

“And so, it is my greatest honor to give one last speech to the graduating class of 2050…” The class president began. Cassandra quickly found her gaze moving to Hanzo Shimada, who was farther back because of his last name. The soft spring days had quickly turned to the warm beginnings of summer, and with that, the time to graduate from high school to wherever life let them go. The days had seemed to fly by since prom, although Cassandra still remembered the days with Hanzo. Lazy days in the spring sunlight, studying for finals and cracking jokes at the Shimada mansion while Yuma could be heard gently (but firmly) scolding Genji in the next room for not studying. She still remembered when Hanzo met her parents, a night where everything just went right for once (and her parents were thoroughly impressed with Hanzo, which Cassandra counted as a good thing. They were impressed enough to like him over whatever football player dude Carmina was dating at the time). And how could she forget the news of the Pink Ladies room being pranked on so epically, a mess of neon colors and moved furniture and chaos! The infuriated screeching of the Pink Ladies had her and the Dreadblades in stitches for days, even though none of them knew who did it.

 

A part of her felt saddened that her time with the Dreadblades was over, effectively. On the last day of school, she had given them each a forget-me-not, a final gift from her to them. 

 

“Please, when we all part, I hope none of you forget our time together. All of you have made this spring the best days of my life.” She had said to them, trying not to cry again. “No matter what happens, all of you are my best friends.” 

 

“Chin up Cass, we're always gonna be around just give us a holler and I'll be there with my bike with the cowboy in tow.” Diana had replied, giving her a bear hug. “We're all friends and we're sticking together. Don't ever hesitate to come to us if you need anything.”

 

“She's right, and besides Cass, we ain't forgettin' you anytime soon. You're too sweet to forget.” Jesse added, leaning on Diana to hug Cass as well. The group devolved into a big group hug and formed a memory Cassandra would always cherish, promptly followed by the teariest group selfie Cassandra had participated in.

 

“And with it, let’s go face the world together!” The class president finished, followed by a chorus of cheers and hats thrown into the air. Cassandra ducked and slipped through the crowd to get back to Hanzo. As the crowd dispersed, she grabbed his hand. 

 

“Hanzo!” She gasped. Hanzo turned and smiled at her. “I guess we did it. We’ve graduated.” 

 

“Indeed we have.” He said, taking her hands. She was about to kiss him when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. She looked over, seeing Jesse and Diana ride off to who knew where. “Daredevils, those two.” Hanzo mused.

 

“And you and Genij weren’t?” Cassandra teased. Hanzo chuckled, earning a giggle from her.

 

“I suppose we have no right to complain.” He conceded. “Now, I believe we should get out of these robes as soon as possible.”

 

“We should.” Cassandra said in agreement. “It gets so hot in these robes, especially with nice clothes underneath because some people want to take pictures and...ugh.” She fanned herself with the bulletin. She heard some calls for her and looked up. “Oh no...my family.”

 

“We best not keep them waiting.” Hanzo said. Cassandra looked sheepish. 

 

“My aunt’s terrible, I swear.” She felt him rub her side with a hand.

 

“I can handle terrible. I’ve dealt with Genji since we were children.” 

 

“Oof, low blow against him.” Cassandra chuckled as they made their way to her cheering family. 

 

“Our baby girl’s grown up!” Her aunt was ecstatic about her graduation. Cassandra made a face. “And she’s got a boy and ever-”

 

“Ok, that’s enough of that.” Cassandra said, swiftly ending her aunt’s immature nature. As much as she was fond of her, she had a tendency to become immature when she was too excited. She felt Hanzo’s hand tighten around her side, an attempt to comfort her. “So, uh, how was the drive here?” She asked. 

 

“Traffic was terrible.” replied her uncle, who was watching Hanzo carefully. Cassandra felt an awkward tension form and bit her lip, unable to break it with conversation. 

 

“Hey bro!” Came Genji’s exuberance. She let out an oof as he almost crashed into Hanzo’s side. “Who’s this?” 

 

“Cassandra’s family.” He replied coolly, as if he was unaffected by his brother slamming into his side. Cassandra was relieved someone who had the energy of summer sunshine take the figurative stage. She looked at Hanzo quietly, noticing he had leaned closer to her. 

 

“Cassandra…” He murmured. “I will be by your place tonight. I have something special planned to celebrate.” 

 

“Do I get any hints?” She replied softly, almost playfully. He smiled.

 

“Just dress nice. It’s a black-tie venue.” 

 

“I’ll be ready.”

 

* * *

 

That evening, while her family was downstairs with relatives celebrating her graduation, Cassandra was busy smoothing out the dress she had for whatever Hanzo was planning. The dress was a pure-white cocktail dress, decorated with a gold dragon coiling around the dress. As it was a bare shoulder dress, Cassandra felt slightly nervous with baring her shoulders. Considering who she was going with though, she wanted to try it just once. On her neck was a gold choker, an opalite resting in the center of the gold. She picked up a matching bag that she stole from Carmina. It only served her right, given how she stole her prom dress. She took a look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. 

 

“I hope he doesn’t faint.” She said, taking a moment to have a hint of arrogance before stepping out of her room. She carefully moved to the front door, hearing a knock on the door. Opening the door, her eyes were met with Hanzo in a fine suit.

 

If she thought Hanzo couldn’t get more handsome, then she had been sorely mistaken. 

 

“Who’s at the door?” Came the call of her mother. She whipped around, unsure what to say as her father went to investigate. 

 

“Why are you all dressed up?” He asked, looking at the two. Cassandra stepped closer to Hanzo, who placed an hand on her back. 

 

“I am taking her on a celebratory date, sir.” Hanzo said firmly.

 

“Where?” He asked. Cassandra had realized that Hanzo had not told her where they were going. The look on his face told her that he was trying hard to surprise her again. 

 

“Grand Ridge.” He finally said. Cassandra looked up to him, her hand reaching over to take his. He led her away from the door, leaving her father standing there as he watched the two leave. 

 

“Grand Ridge? Really?” Cassandra asked, looking up at him. 

 

“Really.” 

 

“Hanzo I...ahem, thank you. You just keep spoiling me.” 

 

“I believe it is you who spoil me with your kindness.” He replied, a gentle smile on his face. Cassandra couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

“I am ever grateful for what you’ve given to me Hanzo. Now, let’s go to Grand Ridge. We can’t leave their staff waiting.” Hanzo nodded in agreement and opened the car door for her. She stepped into the car carefully. 

 

_ ‘What a gentleman...I’m glad that I’m not dealing with the relentless teasing of my own family. Unless they decide to follow me to Grand Ridge…’ _ She shuddered at the thought of her relatives arriving at the fancy restaurant to tease her. As Hanzo drove through the dark forests up the mountain, Cassandra’s thoughts drifted back to her friends. She imagined Taylor and Genji were at the Shimada mansion, playing video games and enjoying each other’s company. As for Jesse and Diana, those walking wildcards, she couldn’t say. She hoped they were well at least. It was all she could hope for for her friends, in the end. 

 

The same she would not say for Carmina. 

 

She frowned as she thought of her traitorous sister, who had caused her so much grief. Wellness was the exact opposite of what she wished for her. She wished that she would have a deeply unfulfilling life, broken by boredom and yearning and unhappiness, a fate worse than death.

 

“Cassandra?”

 

She glanced over to him, realizing that her mind had wandered again. 

 

“Yes?” She asked. 

 

“You’ve been very quiet. Is everything alright?” 

 

“Of course. I was thinking about the others. I hope they’re all doing ok.” 

 

“They are. If they weren’t, we would know.” He said. “But they would be pleased to know that, even now, you’re still thinking of their wellbeing.”

 

“I always have been like that. Group mom, I guess.” She said with a shy laugh. “Someone has to patch up Jesse or Genji when one of their plans backfire on them.” 

 

“Indeed.” He nodded. “So, tell me more about your dress.”

 

“I presume you like it.” 

 

“I do. It seems you’re experimenting.”

 

“I found this while I was in LA with my eldest cousin. I picked it up because I thought of you when I looked at it.” She felt a twinge of nostalgia, it was the same thing she said when she found her prom dress, the same dress stolen by her sister. “I wish you could’ve seen it…” She murmured.

 

“Seen what?” Hanzo inquired. Cassandra looked up at him.

 

“Were you ever told what happened to cause my delay on prom night?”

 

“I recall that Genji was quite insistent on me waiting for you. Unfortunately, I was stuck dealing with your sister. And Genji called me arrogant...” 

 

“My prom dress. Carmina stole it from me and left me without a dress. The dress you saw was something Diana cobbled together within minutes, as far as I know.” She said. “And I’m sorry you had to deal with my sister...you looked like you were trying so hard to tune her out.” 

 

“She was trying to get me to come inside with her, something about Elise or Sylvia lacking a date. I was too busy waiting for you.”   
  


“I really hoped you weren’t planning to wait the whole night.” She said as they rolled into a parking spot at the Grand Ridge. Cassandra glanced to the restaurant, reminded of a tropical hideaway, before looking around. It seemed busy.  

 

“Cassandra, I would wait until I was physically dragged home by Diana. And Jesse. And Genji.” Hanzo said, reaching over to hold her hand. 

 

“Even if Diana’s screaming curses at you?”

 

“Even that.” He said with a smile before getting out of the car. She followed him out of the car, entwining their arms together. 

 

“So, Grand Ridge, eh?” Cassandra asked as they approached the entrance of the restaurant. “Did Genji recommend this place to you?” 

 

“He certainly sang high praises. But I already had plans to bring you here at some point. It just so happened that our graduation and the date available lined up.”  Cassandra wasn’t sure if she really bought that story, given how prestigious Grand Ridge was, but she didn’t voice her suspicions. 

 

After a brief talk with the host, the couple were led upstairs. Their table was on the balcony, overlooking the town of Maple Ridge, with the dusk light slowly fading and bringing out the lights of the town below. For a moment, she wondered how much this table cost to reserve. She quickly decided to not think about it, refocusing her attention on Hanzo. She couldn’t help but stare at him, how handsome he was. She was lucky, she mused, to have him. After drinks were ordered, a comfortable silence hung in the warm evening air. 

 

“How do you feel?” He finally asked, breaking the silence. 

 

“Hm? Oh, I’m feeling fine. I didn’t think baring my shoulders would feel comfortable after a while. It’s my first time doing so.” She smiled. “I think the warm air helps. If it was the dead of winter I wouldn't even consider it. Unless you asked me very nicely…”  

 

“I would never think of suggesting you do something like that.” Hanzo stated firmly. 

 

“Ah...thank you.” She paused, trying to think of a new subject. “So, what do you plan to do now?” She asked. 

 

“International Business. The same as my father. And you?”

 

“Sound engineering. I’ve always been fond of the stage but I hate being...well, on it, you know? Being behind the scenes was always something I excelled in rather than being front and center.” 

 

“As far away from those with the biggest egos as possible.” Hanzo hummed thoughtfully. Cassandra chuckled at that.

 

“That too. I’ve had enough of those big egos for a lifetime thanks to my sister.” 

 

“I understand. While Genji does not have an ego, thankfully, he still is a handful. I cannot however compare to the torment she inflicted on you.” 

 

“But I can say it’s behind me now. My sister will be heading down to Los Angeles for theater college with the other Pink Ladies. I’ll be heading to the local community college for my degree. And you?”

 

“Online classes.”

 

“Oh, I wish I could do those. Except most of my classes are hands on so I have to go in for them.” Cassandra sighed. “But I suppose the flipside is that it’s hard for you to think about them when you’re not physically in a desk.” 

 

“There is that.” He said as the food arrived. “Ah, our dinner is here.”

 

“Taylor said the food was really good.” Cassandra commented. “It certainly looks good. Shall we?” 

 

“We shall.” 

 

Cassandra smiled as they dug into their dinner, the comfortable silence falling between them again. Cassandra smiled at the warm ambiance around them and, of course, the wonderful dinner they were enjoying together. She felt like an adult.

 

Which was silly, while she was thinking about it, as technically speaking, she was almost there. Just three more years until she could drink legally (even though she had shots when Genji got too in over his head and needed to be stopped. She would never forgot how bitter sake was).

 

After their dinner, Cassandra looked to her phone for the time. It was roughly 7:30. When she glanced back up, the plates were being taken away. 

 

“I presume we’re either leaving or staying for dessert.” 

 

“The latter.” Hanzo replied, his gaze flicking around. Cassandra tilted her head quietly, wondering what kind of dessert was coming for them. She didn’t see a dessert menu, something that the majority of restaurants had, when they were seated. 

 

“I see. Alright.” She held out her hand and he took it, pressing his lips to her knuckles. She blushed at the kiss. “You gentleman you…” 

 

“Can I not show affection to the woman I love?” 

 

“At some point you’ll fluster to me to a happy death.” Cassandra teased before noticing a small dessert tower approach them. She pulled back her hand quickly, seeing that it was full of macaroons in an alternating pale pink and light blue pattern. On the pink was a cherry blossom while on the blue was a forget-me-not. “Hanzo…”

 

“This is our dessert.” He said. “I noticed that, whenever we pass by a place that sells them, you run in to buy a box.” 

 

“I love them to death.” Cassandra admitted. “It’s a shame nobody sells them in Maple Ridge. It makes them rather elusive.” 

 

“Eat to your heart’s content, blossom.” 

 

“But you should have a few too Hanzo.” Cassandra said, taking one of the pink ones and preparing to hand it to Hanzo. Hanzo gently took her wrist and pulled her a little forward, taking a bite from her hand. Cassandra blushed a bright red. “Oh...or, uh, you can do that.” He gave her a mischievous grin, a grin she saw for only a brief moment, before taking the rest of the macaroon and finishing it. She just stared at him, her face red.

 

“Why that look, Cassandra?”

 

“I was not expecting that and I think I’m too flustered to function.” He chuckled at her shock, followed by a gentle trio of tsks. He took one of the blue macaroons and handed it to her. She took the moment to do the same thing, eating it out of his fingers, just to playfully spite him. He chuckled as she took the bite before taking the rest of the macaroon to finish. 

 

“Are we even then, blossom?”

 

“Considering you didn’t get flustered either, no.” Cassandra deadpanned. Hanzo laughed.

 

“Let us finish our dessert then.”

 

“Agreed. There’s no way I’m sharing this with anyone but you.” She paused. “Except if Genji asks very  _ very _ nicely.”

 

“As you wish.” Hanzo said with a smile. Cassandra grinned as they began to eat. With Hanzo by her side, the future was looking so much brighter. She remembered back when she started the spring semester, when things looked as bleak as every other semester. They seemed so long ago compared to this evening, laughing with and teasing her boyfriend Hanzo. She had friends she could call back on, the Dreadblades, and she had a bright future ahead of her. A future that Carmina, for all of her scheming and cruelty, could never dim.


End file.
